


Blue Ocean

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Blogging, Chatting & Messaging, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Polyamory, Pregnant Choi Hansol | Vernon, Pregnant Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Pregnant Lee Chan | Dino, Pregnant Lee Seokmin | DK, Pregnant Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Support Groups, Unplanned Pregnancy, not a chatfic btw theres just texting sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: thread title: "support group for pregnant students?"created by: choibunnymembers: fiveposts by admin in this thread: tworeplies to this thread: fourteenmost recent commenter: iloafshortcake





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i usually dont do short intro chapters but dhfhshh i did this time 
> 
> ive been wanting to write this fic since i started writing svt fics and ive finally gotten around to it

Thread title: “support group for pregnant students?”

 _choibunny_ : Due to my own current situation, I’ve decided to make a support group for students like myself. Everyone is welcomed to come! No matter gender/age/sexual orientation/ major/what you’re planning on doing with your pregnancy or even school! If you’re in Seoul, you want to come, and you’re willing to be nice and respectful to everyone who comes, you’re welcomed!

 **REPLY**. _snapdragons_ : where will the meetings take place?

          **REPLY**. _choibunny_ : WHOOPS. Sorry. I was thinking of having them at Café Pétale?

 **REPLY**. _Moonie_ : hey…um, I was thinking of coming. Could we have them at Blue Ocean Café instead?

 **REPLY**. _choibunny_ : that’s alright with me! Okay, the first meeting will now take place at Blue Ocean Café!

                   **REPLY**. _sunsh97ne_ : um, sorry, but what day is the meeting on?

 **REPLY**. _choibunny_ : dhfhshf sorry. It will be on this Saturday afternoon.

 **REPLY**. _iloafshortcake:_ does blue ocean have frozen hot chocolate?

 **REPLY** : _choibunny_ : they do…

 **REPLY**. _iloafshortcake_ : sweet.

                            **REPLY**. _snapdragons_ : does that mean they’re coming??

 **REPLY**. _choibunny_ : I do not know

 **REPLY.** _snapdragons_ : lmfao bunny you really are well organized, aren’t you?

 **REPLY:** _choibunny_ : im trying my b e s t

                                        **REPLY.** _iloafshortcake_ : lmao yeah imma be there

 

New post by thread admin:

 _choibunny_ : The first meeting will take place at Blue Ocean Café at 2 pm on Saturday Afternoon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a look into all of their different situations

Hansol bites at his nails as he gets ready to go to Blue Ocean. It's early still, the meeting still five hours away, but he can’t help but get himself ready. Seungkwan is still asleep in bed next to him, having stayed up until four to finish his first essay for his mandatory literature class.

Hansol hasn’t told him yet. He doesn’t know when he’s going to tell him, he doesn’t know how to tell him. He hasn’t told his parents either, or his sister, no one knows. Except for choibunny, sunsh97n, Moonie, snapdragons, and his doctor, of course, no one knows he’s pregnant.

He slips on a powder blue sweater and pair of ripped jeans before he walks out into the kitchen, opening the cabinets and looking around for powdered donuts. He hasn’t experienced much morning sickness yet, but he’s always hungry. He always wants something sweet. He always had a sweet tooth, got it from both his parents, but it had gotten even worse the last few weeks.

He jumps when he feels arms wrap around his skin, and stuffs a mini chocolate frosted donut into his mouth as Seungkwan bumps his head into his shoulder and whispers, “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I’m hungry,” he says simply, offering Seungkwan a donut. Seungkwan eyes the sugary treat and shakes his head, leaning back against his shoulder, his hands so close to Hansol’s stomach that it almost makes him sick. “Do we have any more of the powdered ones?” he asks Seungkwan instead, opening the other cabinet and looking through it. Cup ramen, instant rice, cinnamon rolls, a family size box of vegetable crackers, some dried figs. No powdered donuts. He closes the cabinet in disappointment as Seungkwan shakes his head.

“You ate them last night, remember?” Seungkwan mumbles, letting him go after rubbing his hips and looking through the fridge for eggs.

 _Curse you past, Hansol_ , Hansol thinks sadly, opening the last packet of the frosted donuts sadly. _I suffer because of you._ It's not that he doesn’t like frosted donuts, he does, he just, well, there’s a special feeling of licking donut powder off of your fingers when you’re sad, okay? A feeling he doesn’t get to have because past him had to also be sad and eating all of them on present him!

“I’ll get more for you later,” Seungkwan says, giving up on the eggs and taking a swig of orange juice instead. “I’m going back to bed, you good, baby?” he asks, coming over to kiss Hansol on the forehead. Hansol nods. A part of him still isn’t used to having his best friend call him things like _baby_ and _babe_ in a non-platonic way, despite the fact that he’s been wanting that for a while now. Seungkwan hums and hugs him around the hips, giving him one more kiss before he disappears into the bedroom and leaves Hansol in the kitchen, cherry patterned socks sliding across the kitchen floor as he looks for something else sweet to eat.

…

Chan has known Soonyoung for a little over two years now. He admired the passionate man from far away for nearly a year until he finally spoke to him. It was odd, being in the same club and never talking to your own president, but Chan managed to pull it off flawlessly. Well, nearly flawlessly. He may have run away from him a few times at the start, but he got away successfully, so he might as well just consider them a part of his success.

Chan usually isn’t the type to run away from things or people, he’s really not. He thinks it had something to do with Soonyoung being only the second guy he’s ever had a crush on, and that he’s hot and openly bi as well and always near him, but he hasn’t let himself confirm that yet. Despite the fact they already banged each other. It was nothing serious, not really, Chan wasn’t even sure how he wanted it to go afterward. Did he expect Soonyoung to confess his undying love for him after they fucked in a dirty bathroom the day before the semester? Well, no, not really. So, when Soonyoung wakes up the next morning and says he doesn’t remember much, but he does remember they had sex, asks Chan if he’s alright and if he hurt him at all, Chan gives him a smile, tells him it was fun, and lets him go without much of a fuss. He’s young, he doesn’t really know what he wants. A part of him wants Soonyoung but another part of him is afraid to have him.

A part of him wants to keep this baby, another part of him wants the damn thing out of him as soon as possible.

Until he decides what to do, he thinks it’s probably best that he has some people to talk about it with who aren’t his parents or Soonyoung.

…

“Jihoonie hyung, are you awake?” Seokmin asks, knocking at his roommate’s bedroom hesitantly.

An angry being appears in the crack between the door and its frame, and Seokmin feels a chill run up his spine at the nearly green complexion and the red, irritated eyes staring up at him from the half moons of violet underneath them.

“I have coffee,” Seokmin offers with a smile, holding up the extra-large mug.

Jihoon grumbles from exhaustion and glances down at the mug. He wants it but he doesn’t move to reach out for it, so Seokmin stretches out his forearm and leaves it by his hand, smile widening when Jihoon raises his hand the two or three inches he needs to take to grab at the mug’s handle and bring the burning hot liquid up to his lips for the first time.

“I thought we were out of coffee,” Jihoon says, coming back to life after another few sips.

“We were,” Seokmin says. “But I went and got you some more this morning.”

Jihoon hums and takes another sip. “Thanks, Minnie,” Jihoon says, voice deep from staring at his system all night long as he tried to compose something that sounded right.

“Of course, hyung!” Seokmin replies, smiling and taking a step back as Jihoon closes his bedroom door once again. Seokmin lets his smile drop after a moment or two and spends another few seconds staring at the closed door before he sighs and walks back to his own room.

He falls down onto the bed on his lap and covers his face with a pizza slice plush Jihoon had won him at a fair back when they were still dating.

How the hell is he supposed to tell his ex-boyfriend slash roommate he’s pregnant with his baby anyways?

…

Seungcheol has known Jisoo and Jeonghan a little over five months now. He met Jisoo at the end of last semester. He was all pretty smiles and cat-like eyes, staring down at Seungcheol like he really found him beautiful, leaning down to kiss him like he was something sweet and precious. He made and still makes Seungcheol feel good about himself in ways that he hasn’t ever before. Seungcheol goes home with him the same night, and Jisoo fucks him into the mattress until his toys are curling and his throat is hoarse from all the screaming.

He meets Jeonghan the next morning. Jeonghan tells him he’s Jisoo’s boyfriend and Seungcheol almost freaks out before Jeonghan tells him he sounds pretty when he moans and presses him up against the counter. Jisoo walks in ten minutes later to find Jeonghan fucking Seungcheol over the breakfast table and he does nothing but say good morning and make himself a cup of coffee.

Finals finish, they all go home for the summer, and Seungcheol doesn’t hear from them again until some party that everyone goes to for some reason or another the day before the fall semester starts up again. Jeonghan sees him walking out from the bathroom and snatches him right up, and by the end of the night Seungcheol has two dicks stuffed inside his ass and someone asks him how he likes his eggs in the morning before they all fall asleep against dirty sheets.

Seungcheol hasn’t been with them since then. He’s seen them around campus. Jisoo sends him pearly smiles from across the greens, and Jeonghan sometimes gives him a cookie when he pops into the campus cafeteria because he hates himself and can’t afford to spend time going somewhere else to eat between his classes.

Seungcheol doesn’t know how to approach them, because he’s never been the one to do it. He doesn’t even know if he should. They don’t know him, not really. They could just say they think he’s lying and that its someone else’s kid before slamming their door in his face and sending him away.

Maybe he’s afraid of that more than anything. Rejection.

No, that’s definitely what he’s afraid of the most.

…

Junhui hates being a cliché. Is getting knocked up after having a foursome in the bedroom of a frat house considered a cliché? He’s pretty sure it is, which means that he is one, and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t have any friends at college, not even a roommate to befriend or egg him on to go out, so he doesn’t know why he didn’t just stay in his dorm and ignore the number of parties that were happening all over campus. But he doesn’t, he ends up going to one of them and he sees _them_ , and it all goes downhill from there for him.

He’s talked to all of them at one time or another. Minghao showed him around campus back when he was still apart of the foreign student society, which Junhui was still also a member of until last semester. Mingyu did his work study in the computer lab and helped Junhui save his paper from certain death right after he was sure he had accidentally deleted all of it. Wonwoo was in his composition two class the year before. They peer edited each other’s papers and Junhui still thinks about his deep voice telling him the different meanings between though and thought even though Junhui knew it already and it had just been a typo on his part, but he didn’t say anything because he liked the sound of his voice as he critiqued his work.

They seem to recognize him as well, once he walks right in front of them in the kitchen to try to find something that wasn’t a beer to drink. The three of them were friends, and they all kinda sorta knew Junhui, and the party was boring, apparently, and the four of them ended up talking. Minghao was the one who suggested that they go upstairs.

Junhui can’t even blame it on alcohol. He didn’t even have a sip of the beer or anything else. He’s completely sober when he gets on his knees and starts sucking Mingyu’s dick in front of Wonwoo and Minghao, and he’s completely sober when he’s on his back with his knees up to his shoulders on the bed and begging each of them in turn to fuck him harder as the headboard slams into the wall and he rips the sheets because of how hard he’s pulling at them.

And now he’s knocked up in a foreign country when he was just there to get a degree and then go back home because he doesn’t really know what he wants to even do with his life even though he’s in his second to last year and he’s going to be a senior and then graduating before he even knows it. Or at least he’s supposed to.

Junhui doesn’t even know if he’s going to stay in college now that he’s pregnant. He lives in the college dorms, he doesn’t have anywhere to put a baby, and he doesn’t have any money besides what his parents send him and that’s barely enough to pay for his subway fees and food to eat that’s not just ramen.

He doesn’t know what he’s going to do.

Junhui looks at the clock and stands up when he notices that it's just a little bit past one and that he should get going. He doesn’t know what to do, but he thinks he’ll feel better if he’s around other people who might understand him a bit more than everyone else around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Seokmin sees when he walks into Blue Ocean is the display cases of pastries. And then all his other senses are bamboozled right afterward. The whirling sound of an ice cream maker, the heavy, sweet scent of chocolate, the bright, neon blue sign behind the counter and white fairy lights pinned up around the hemming of the walls, all throughout the café, and when he wanders over to the counter, the extreme coldness of the stone tile counter and the softness of the blue napkin that he grabs up to throw away his bubblegum, not wanting to accidentally choke on it when he goes to order. It may sound unrealistic, a scene created from his anxiety, but he has done it more than twice.

He knows that caffeine is not supposed to be good for the baby, but he had also heard that it's perfectly fine in moderation. He glances at the rows of chocolatey desserts and feels his mouth water a little, even though he wasn’t usually the type of person who craved chocolate. He likes chocolate, but he had never understood the overwhelming appeal of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and a chocolate filling served with a side of fresh chocolate ice cream until this very moment in time.

He takes a moment to remind himself that he is here for a meeting with other people just like him and convinces himself to not get the extremely tempting ‘special dessert’ of the month and slides down the display case to look at a row of sweetbreads and berry tarts. He decides that the blackberry tart is more than enough to appease his craving for something sweet, orders a small black tea with two sugars, and then takes his serving number before he scans for anyone who might be in the group with him.

He spots a serene looking man with big eyes peacefully putting together stacks of colorful pamphlets in the center of the table, and beside him sits a person with pink hair and a thoughtful expression, every so often looking down at the untouched roll of sweat bread that Seokmin had briefly considered for himself and box of almond milk that he has in front of him.

Seokmin takes a sip of his hot tea and wanders over to them, trying to look casual and not as nervous as he felt.

“Um, hi,” he begins to the serene looking man, who snaps out of whatever spell he was under to make him look so calm, eyes immediately clouding with anxiety as he jumps and looks up at Seokmin. “Is this the meeting for the…pregnant students,” Seokmin finishes in a whisper, casting a glance around the café.

The man bobs his head up and down. “It is, you can sit, of course, my name is Seungcheol, or _choibunny,_ the admin? Or uh, creator of the group, I guess? You’re the first one here so-“ Seungcheol cuts off when he turns his head and notices the other boy sitting at the table with him and screams once and very loudly.

The boy blinks at him, looking unbothered. “I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked like you were thinking about something. I saw the pamphlets and just kind of sat down. I’m Chan.”

“Seungcheol,” Seungcheol repeats, a meek tremble in his voice from being so startled.

“I’m Seokmin,” Seokmin quickly says when they both look at him and he quickly takes a seat on the other side of Seungcheol, back to the door, his number still placed in front of him on the table.

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Seungcheol says to the both of them, and then reaches forward to nervously reorganizes the stacks of pamphlets that he has brought with him. Seokmin glances them over but doesn’t read the covers just yet. It looks like their homemade, very well made, now that he looks twice, which meant Seungcheol must have put plenty of time and energy into making them for the group. Seokmin glances at the other man, he doesn’t know him, but he suddenly feels very affectionate towards him, because he really had cared that much to put in all of that effort.

“Excuse me,”An accented voice suddenly cuts in from behind Seokmin. “Is this the meeting for…” the voice trails off, apparently not willing to even say the words that Seokmin had hesitated on just a minute ago when it was his turn.

“Yes,” Seungcheol pipes up, the perfect leader of their steadily growing group. “Please, have a seat.”

The voice turns into a body a single step and the man that steps into Seokmin’s field of vision is so pretty he nearly chokes on his own tongue. The man who introduces himself as Junhui is just wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans; how can he look so perfect and stunning? Seokmin wonders as watches him take a nervous sip of milk tea.

Wait, milk tea-

The man pauses when he sees the three of them all looking at him in amazement and he softly says. “I asked…it’s made with unpasteurized milk, all of their dairy is unpasteurized, so it’s safe to drink.”

“Do you all mind if I-“ Seungcheol starts, casting a look towards his medium green tea, so tasteless even with the sugar he had put in it.

“I’ll come with you!” Seokmin says, when Junhui and Chan both tell Seungcheol of course, as it is not yet time for the meeting yet anyways. The two of them quickly hurry off and order two milk teas in the few minutes they have before the meeting is meant to start.

A moment after they sit down with their new beloved drinks a waiter comes over with their treats, Seungcheol a strawberry cupcake, and Junhui a frozen banana with Nutella artfully drizzled on top. They are all thinking about starting the meeting up when the fifth chair at their table is pulled out a boy with dirty blonde hair, cradling a small frozen hot chocolate and balancing two plates in his other hand.

“Sorry I’m almost late!” the boy says, squeaking loudly when he almost drops his smoked sandwich on the floor, Chan catches it and helps him slide it back onto the table, the blonde giving him a bright, friendly smile as he gives him his thanks.

“I’m Hansol,” Apparently Hansol says, playing with the edge of his napkin before grabbing his fork and plunging it into the slice of coconut and chocolate cake he had chosen as his dessert, ignoring his sandwich for the moment. Everyone quickly goes around the table, and Seokmin fears that they will all never loosen up when,

“So what idiotic decisions did you make to get yourselves into your situations?” Their youngest asks them, tearing off a piece of sweet bread with his butter knife and scooping it up into his mouth. When no one responds right away, Chan continues, “Alright, I’ll go first. I decided to fuck my dance club captain who I had a crush on for over a year. Next?” Chan says, glancing at the person to his right, who happens to be Hansol.

Hansol chokes on his dessert for a moment and mutters, “I, uh, I slept with my best friend. He’s my boyfriend now, but, yeah, when we did it he was just my best friend. Well, he was never _just_ my best friend, he’s, like, the person I love the most and stuff, and who understands me more than anyone else in the whole world, he’s the best,” Hansol finishes with a shy but sweet smile. He looks expectantly at Junhui, who stared down at his plate, swirling a piece of melted banana in the Nutella that was still on the plate, taking a sip of his milk tea and twirling around the straw with his tongue just to gain himself another moment before he looks up and mutters,

“Uh, its kind of a long story.”

“You don’t have to really tell us if you don’t want to,” Seungcheol says kindly. “But just remember that this is completely a no judging zone.”

Junhui considers that for a moment and eventually nods his head. Seokmin couldn’t be sure, but he thinks he looks a bit relieved at the thought of actually telling someone on how he has ended up pregnant. “So there's these guys,” Junhui start and pauses to see their reaction, relaxing a bit when nobody seems to be surprised or judging of the plural. “And, I knew all of them. Minghao, he’s Chinese, like me, so he showed me around when I first started at school. And his friend Mingyu, he helped me in the computer lab a few times when I had trouble with the program, I kept on deleting my papers or parts of them and he always got it back for me. And Wonwoo…he was in my composition class with me, we edited each other’s papers a few times.” Junhui pauses to take another sip of his drink and then continues, clearing his dry throat. “I was at one of the parties at the beginning of the year. I ran into them, and I don’t know, things just lead to another, I guess…” Junhui trails off, toying with his napkin and Seokmin quickly begins his own story, wanting to save Junhui from the pressure he’s feeling.

“The baby…its my ex’s,” Seokmin says, smiling at the shocked expressions he gets from the four others at the table. “He doesn’t, you know, know about them. I think it was the last time we slept together, when we broke up, we didn’t use anything, it was stupid.”

“Why don’t you tell him?” Hansol asks. “If he’s your ex?”

“Why don’t you tell your boyfriend?” Seokmin asks back. “The two of you are together…”

“Touché,” Hansol mutters, ripping his sandwich in half and then shoveling a quarter of it into his waiting mouth.

The table then falls into an awkward silence, Hansol and Seokmin glancing at each other regretfully because they hadn’t meant to spoil the mood. Everyone looks up when there’s a sharp clearing of a throat.

“Its this guy,” Seungcheol tells them. They nod, thinking that’s as much as they’re going to get. “And his boyfriend.”

Chan spits out his drink. “Holy shit!”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol laughs a little, sounding a bit like he’s going to cry. “It's kinda fucked. Even worse because I see them all the time. I messed around with them once or twice at the end of last semester, and then we ran into each other and it happened again,” Seungcheol reaches up and wipes at his eye, Junhui handing him a clean napkin as they all listen sympathetically. “I don’t know,” Seungcheol chokes out, dabbing at his eyes. “I feel so stupid, they’re together, and if I tell them it’ll probably ruin everything for them or they’ll tell me to get lost and I’ll be all by myself with the baby, and, I don’t fucking know.” Seungcheol ends with a humorless laugh, Seokmin rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back.

“I don’t even know if I want to keep the kid,” Chan suddenly says. “I was thinking of…making an appointment, at a clinic, but I wouldn’t even know where to go.”

“Oh!” Seungcheol says, and grabs a green pamphlet off of the table and handing it to Chan. “That has the information and pricing and everything you would need, it has information about all the clinics in the area that offer abortions and or your first prenatal appointment. So, whatever you decide, you could look at that.”

“Thanks,” Chan says softly, and takes a moment to open it up and glance at the first page.

Seokmin looks at the green pamphlet and is thinking about taking one himself when a loud sniffle is heard, and he turns to see Hansol with his arm around a crying Junhui, who weeps openly into one of the blue napkins.

“I don’t want to go home,” Junhui whispers. “My parents will be so disappointed in me, I just want to stay here, but I don’t know, I don’t know what I’m going to do or how I’ll be able to,”

“Its okay, Junhui,” Seungcheol says, reaching for Junhui, the two of them holding hands from across the table. “We’ll help you figure everything out, all of us, I mean,” Seungcheol pauses and looks around the table. “I mean, if all of you want to continue this,”

“I do,”

“Yeah,”

“So do I,”

“Definitely,” Junhui whispers, making Seungcheol smile happily, one hand coming up to cover his suddenly blushing face.

“I’m glad,” He says shyly and they all smile at one another for a moment.

Seokmin looks at his phone and finds Seungcheol looking at his own as well when he looks back up.

“I have somewhere to be in an hour…” He mutters, frowning a little and looking like he’s considering canceling it.

“We’ve already been here for an hour,” Chan says, to the surprise of everyone else. “Should we meet up next week? Maybe same time? Here?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol says, the other three nodding in agreement. “Let’s do that for now, lets um, exchanging numbers and we can let each other know if anything changes until then and one of us can’t come. Or, you know, if we just want to talk to one another.”

They all exchange numbers with one another, and Junhui gets up first, telling them his mother will be calling him soon and he should probably have something to tell her because hes been ignoring her calls ever since he found out. Chan leaves a moment after, ordering something for his roommate before he leaves.

“You know what?” Hansol says suddenly to those who are left, Seokmin and Seungcheol. “I think I’m going to tell him by our next meeting. Everything will be fine!”

Hansol doesn’t  look like he believes that himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is he rly gonna tell kwannie? *eyes emoji*
> 
> i promise im not talking out of my ass when i was talking about all the stuff they cant eat and what they can eat, i did legit research about it i swear ghshhffghdjfj (but also im not a doctor so if ur really pregnant make sure to ask docTORS what you can or cant eat pls and also do ur own research just to be on the safe side shfghshhff)
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if this peaked any of yalls interest and if youd like to see me write this mess out? lnfhshf i swear it gets more interesting and its in my usual format and not all in blogging and chatting forms (though there will be some of that but not very often)
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


End file.
